


The Way You Smell Gets Me High

by naked_Swedish_people



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naked_Swedish_people/pseuds/naked_Swedish_people
Summary: Keith finds Lance's jacket in the Castles kitchen and decides to have a little fun.





	1. Chapter 1

The halls were glowing with artificial light as the Castle went into night mode, mimicking Earth's days for the five paladins. 

Keith walked back from the training deck, he had just finished another rigorous workout with the training simulation. All his muscles ached and his stomach growled in hunger. He realized he hadn't eaten anything since this mornings breakfast. 

Keith changed course to the kitchen for a snack, he was started to feel nauseous from the lack of food. The kitchen was quiet and a little cold as Keith walked in and started scrolling through the various flavored goo options. Hunk had set up a machine that could replicate any tasty Earth food, unfortunately it was still in the form of space goo. But Keith could care less as he picked chicken from the list of flavors. A couple minutes later he was sat at the table eating mushy goo that tasted exactly like a normal grilled chicken. 

Keith couldn't help but notice something draped across the back of one of the chairs. He quickly finished his space goo and stood up to find out what it was. Upon closer inspection, Keith could see in the dimly lit kitchen that it was Lance's jacket. 

Keith smirked as he imagined Lance running around the entire Castle in search for his beloved jacket. Keith brushed a hand over the fabric. After two years in space he was shocked that the material was still soft. He expected it to be a little worn from so many washings but it looked the same as the day Lance and the rest of them went looking for the Blue Lion. 

Keith remembered that day like it was just yesterday. The relief of finding Shiro again after a full year without his foster brother. The fear of flying through space at break neck speed with a cargo pilot in the pilots seat. 

Speaking of Lance, he should probably return his jacket while on his way back to his own room.

Keith picked up the jacket and got hit with the powerful scent of the blue paladin. It smelled like citrus and some kind of musky smell that was unique to the brunette. Keith pressed the fabric to his nose and inhaled deeply. 

He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of Lance in a sexual way before. Two years in space didn't leave you with many options and Keith had to admit that Lance was very attractive. 

They had all filled out nicely with there strict diet of space goo and constant training. But Lance's transformation really caught Keith's eye. 

The blue paladins chest was wider and his biceps were not as big as Shiro's but they were nothing to laugh at. Every time Lance bent over to pick something up Keith would let his eyes wander that beautiful backside of his. Lance's ass was tight and so very cute. 

Keith had been caught staring by Pidge multiple times and had gotten eyebrow wiggles from her in response. Keith tried to be less obvious in his attraction to the blue paladin but Lance would walk around shirtless sometimes, claiming that the fabric of his shirts were too scratchy. Keith hadn't minded in the slightest, but Allura made it her job to cover Lance with the best materials in her arsenal. 

He could feel his dick stirring slightly at the smell of Lance still pressed to his nose. He glanced around the deserted kitchen and concluded that everyone was asleep at a time like this so he would be safe if he jerked off here.

Keith used to be embarrassed of his kinks, like wanting to get caught doing something naughty, but Lance had been very vocal about his kinks to the group in one of their many bonding exercises and Keith's were vanilla compared to his. 

The red paladin got a dangerous idea but threw caution to the wind as he quickly stripped down to his underwear. He left his clothes in a pile on the kitchen table as he slipped Lance's jacket on. The sleeves were too long for him, as expected. Pidge had once called Lance a descendant of Slenderman due to his lanky limbs. Keith just found them sexy as hell. 

He pressed the hood to his nose as he slipped his hand into his boxers. 

He palmed himself while his head was filled with the scent of Lance. Keith moved his hand up and down his length, he started to pant. He wasn't going to last long. 

He tried to keep his gasps and moans low but as soon as he took himself in hand and stroked fast, Keith was too focused on the task at hand to worry about his volume. He rubbed his thumb over the head while his other fingers brushed against the vein that was popping out, he fell to his knees at the pleasant shock that went through his body. Keith bit into Lance's jacket to try to quiet his loud yelp. He stoked faster and he was so close. He imagined Lance's hand on him instead of his own. In his minds eye he saw Lance's naked body above him, a playful and sexy smirk gracing those soft lips as he fisted Keith to completion.

Keith came with Lance's name on his lips. He kept stroking himself through the after shocks. 

When he felt himself go limp he took his hand out of his boxers and only just managed to crawl to the sink to wash his hands and grab a cloth to clean the mess his cum made on the floor. Keith took off Lance's jacket with a little whine as the cold air hit his almost naked body. He quickly got dressed and headed towards his room, the jacket draped carefully over his arm. 

He came to a stop at Lance's door and knocked softly. 

After what felt like forever, Keith could hear footsteps within and the door slid open as a annoyed looking Lance stood shirtless and in low hanging sweat pants. His hair was all over the place and one cheek was redder than the other. Keith could feel his dick stirring again and silently cursed Lance for being so sexy.

"What do you want, dude?" Lance's voice was scratchy from sleep. 

Keith held up the jacket, "found this in the kitchen" he handed it to Lance.

"Thanks, man" Lance hugged the jacket to his chest and Keith couldn't help but hide a smile, thinking about what he did in that jacket not minutes earlier, "Why was it in the kitchen though?" Lance wondered out loud. 

"Your fat ass spends too much time there" Keith immediately snarked in response. 

Lance rolled his eyes, "well, this fat ass caught your attention so it can't be that bad" Keith felt himself flush, "don't think I haven't noticed the obvious way you stare at me." 

"I--I don't know..." Keith's voice cracked, "what?" 

Lance laughed at Keith's expression, "It's fine, I've been staring too." He gave Keith a look and slid his door closed, leaving Keith to decipher his words. 

Keith stood looking at the gray door for a while minute longer before he regained enough sense to walk back to his room. He decided to leave all his questions for tomorrow, the only problem was, he didn't know what he wanted to ask Lance. 

He would have to wait and see. For now, he let his head hit his pillow and drift off to wet dreams about Lance and his wonderful body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make several chapters about this whole Lance and Keith smell kink.

Life in space was...meh.

That was all Lance had to say about it. He once thought the great expanse of stars was wonderfully exciting but acually being in space for over two years now, it was starting to get old. The stars all looked the same and the aliens were always less impressive then when he first encountered them. In short, Lance was bored. But there was some good things about space. The isolation from his family and life on Earth had given him time to learn new things about himself. He found out little things at first, like he didn't like when people touched his feet, and he loved the feel of the of different alien fabrics. He also found out some pretty heavy things about himself.

Like he was bisexual.

Back on Earth he didn't really look at his sexuality too closely. He knew he liked woman. They were soft and smelled pretty. And he had thought his subtle attraction to men had just been his ability to objectively appreciate another dudes attractiveness. Turns out he has it bad for men as well.

It had all started when they went to the planet Mersey where he ran into the most beautiful alien since Allura. This alien had pure green skin that shimmered. Their eyes were small but winged slightly at the edges and they were a gold color. Lance had stopped dead in his tracks, Pidge had looked at him weirdly, like she knew what he was thinking. Lance put on his charm once he got over his shock and approached the alien and started to flirt. When the alien revealed itself as male, Lance couldn't bring himself to care. He hadn't gotten laid that night but he did get to make out with the beautiful alien.

After that, Lance had been noticing how pretty males were, alien and human. But there was one male in particular that Lance thought put everyone else, even Allura, to shame.

Keith.

Now, Lance and Keith had been rivals since the day they met. Lance just couldn't stand the others perfection. Whenever Keith was placed higher then him on the leader boards, Lance promised to do better and crush the competition...he never did.

After years of hating Keith, Lance just now discovered his attraction towards him. The way Keith smiled and laughed had Lance blushing hard. When Lance "accidentally" walked in on his training the look of fierceness on the ravan haired boys face and the tightness of his muscles had Lance going through tissue much faster then he should have. Lance had it bad for Keith. But he wasn't about to tell the other that. He had been noticing Keith looking his way often enough to conclude that Keith might be feeling something similar, so all Lance had to do was wait for him to make the first move.

But that too was getting boring. Lance had waited weeks but Keith hadn't made a single move and Lance was started to get antsy. Then he lost his jacket. How did he lose his jacket on a spaceship with only seven people on it. He looked everywhere but came up with nothing. Then one night, right when Lance had just been woken by yet another sex dream about Keith, he heard a soft knock at his door.

He couldn't bring himself to get out of his warm bed but after awhile he padded to his door, extremely disgruntled by the disturbance. He was too bleary eyed to be too surprised by Keith presence.

"What do you want dude?" Lance said. He didn't miss the way Keith blushed.

Keith quickly held up Lance's missing jacket, "I found this in the kitchen" he said, his voice soft.

Lance was so overjoyed to have his jacket back that he didn't see Keith's sly smile. "Thanks man, why was it in the kitchen though?" He asked to no one in particular. Come to think of it, the kitchen was the one place Lance didn't bother checking, he didn't go there often enough for him to leave his jacket there.

"Your fat ass spends too much time there" Keith snarked. They both knew that wasn't true though.

The next thing Lance said was not rehearsed in any way, "Well, this fat ass caught your attention so it can't be that bad," Lance felt triumphant as he watched Keith's blush spread to his ears, "don't think I haven't noticed the obvious way you stare at me" he acually didn't but he wasn't about to let Keith now he was slightly insecure about what he was saying. The stuttering and cracking of Keith voice put those insecurities to bed, and he couldn't help but laugh. "It's fine, I've been staring too" he closed his door on Keith's cute, red face and silently cursed himself for being so cheesy.

Oh well, at least now Lance knew that Keith had feelings for him. And he was going to do everything in his power to get that boy into his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Lance doing some inappropriate things with one of Keith article of clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron fanfic, I will be writing more one shots and also a longer story. I have so many ideas for this ship.


End file.
